1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus capable of converting a frame rate of a moving picture obtained through an image capturing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-177739 discloses an image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus generates interpolation frame images to be inserted between frame images. The image processing apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-177739 calculates the search area for a motion vector of an interpolation pixel included in an interpolation frame image based on a change in the pixel value within each frame of a plurality of frame images, and generates an interpolation frame image based on a motion vector estimated in the calculated search area.